How To Save A Life
by LaLa-036
Summary: In the end, they saved each other. She was his only weakness, and he was her strength. Now, she's back. DannyOC
1. Prologue

**Summary: **In the end, they saved each other's life. She was his one weakness, and he was her strength. Now, she's back. Danny/OC

**Author's Note: **This story takes place in the very beginning of Season One. My story doesn't involve all of the episodes cases. There will be brief mentions, but I'll most likely create a few of my own. The reason for this is because I can't find transcripts anywhere! If anyone of you know a website, would you mind letting me know? Actually, this fic really revolves around the relationships of the characters and my OC, Isabelle. Especially the Danny/Isabelle relationship. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Not even the song, How To Save A Life, The Fray owns it. Jerry Brukheimer owns the characters, ideas, and plot lines of CSI: New York, and unfortunately, they own Danny and Flack, sorry ladies! I'll end this _very_ depressing disclaimer with...don't sue!

* * *

Prologue

They say that just before you die, your entire life flashes before your eyes.

Your entire life in one, single flash and just before death comes a knocking? Doubtful.

Well, that's just me, and I've never been much of a believer.

Maybe you only see certain moments in your life. Perhaps you look back and only see your moments of strong emotions. Like pure happiness, love, passion even. Maybe for some people they see anger, regret, disdain.

But maybe, just maybe, you see something different entirely. You see something more important, something groundbreaking.

Something epic.

Just before you die, what if you see the defining moments of your life. Moments in a person's life that change just about everything.

How they see themselves, the world around them, everything that they knew and much, much more. From these defining moments you learn new things, and you begin to test your own limits, but most importantly they make you come alive and evolve into something greater, something unimaginable.

What if those defining moments isn't a _what_ at all? What if they're a _who_?

When I look back into my past, I can't pinpoint my 'defining moment.'

Was it the first time those bright emerald eyes meet mine and she smiled, or was it that tragic night two years later?

At some point, I know that I have to finally succumb to the knowledge within that ultimately, _she _was my defining moment.

* * *

Review! C'mon you know you wanna! 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary: **In the end, they saved each other's life. She was his one weakness, and he was her strength. Now, she's back. Danny/OC

**Author's Note: **This story takes place in the very beginning of Season One. My story doesn't involve all of the episodes cases. There will be brief mentions, but I'll most likely create a few of my own. The reason for this is I can't find transcripts anywhere! If anyone of you know a website, would you mind letting me know? Actually, this fic really revolves around the relationships of the characters and my OC, Isabelle. Especially the Danny/Isabelle relationship. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Not even the song, How To Save A Life, The Fray owns it. Jerry Brukheimer owns the characters, ideas, and plot lines of CSI: New York, and unfortunately, they own Danny and Flack, sorry ladies!

**Chapter One**

_Summer of '89_

"Swing batta batta swing!"

The sultry, unforgiving August sun was beating down on the inhabitants of the ballpark in Staten Island, New York. It was one of the hottest days of the summer, but that didn't stop the crowd that formed to watch the no doubt exciting ball game.

With their cries of either praise or criticism slicing through the heated air, silence was no option. This didn't scare nor frighten the 15 year old pitcher that was sauntering to his place on the field.

Luckily, growing up in the Messer household made you practically immune to the disadvantages of noise. That was one gift that Danny Messer was immensely thankful for.

As he saw the look of fear on the older batter's face, he smirked appreciatively at himself. There was no ego boost like knowing that your simple presence on a baseball field could bring fear like that to somebody.

Of course that ego boost failed in comparison to what he was feeling a minute after when his famous fast balls were thrown, when the batter had two strikes.

"C'mon Dan, show 'em how to really throw a ball!" Louie Messer proudly yelled over the crowd.

Danny glided his blue-eyed gaze over to where his brother was leaning against the wall and couldn't help but grin. It faded a little once he saw who was by his side, Sonny Sassone Junior, a proud Tanglewood Boy.

All thoughts of Tanglewood and his brother faded once he pitched. That was the thing he loved most about baseball, it made everything disappear and seem somehow better. When he was playing he was invincible, nothing could stop him. And as an added bonus, he rocked at it.

"Ya see that there Sonny? That's what being a Messer is all about!" Louie exclaimed, clapping Danny on the back shortly after their team had own.

"Yeah, ya did good, kid." Sonny said, taking a final drag from his cigarette.

The adrenaline in the blonde's boy system was slowly decreasing after winning the game, "Thanks," he muttered, hoping for it to come out at least half-sincere.

The trio was walking home from the ballpark, the sun shining brightly down on them. Fortunately, it was starting to cool off as the sun was ready to bow out gracefully and the moon was about to make an appearance.

_It still doesn't stop the damn heat though_, thought Danny, wiping his brow as he tuned out the conversation between his brother and Sonny.

Ever since brother had started going to highschool, Danny had seen more and more of Sonny Sassone. He had obviously heard of him before and even seen and talked to him. It was mandatory after all, since the connection between the Messers and the Sassones.

Danny and Sonny could be considered friends, well as close as friends as you could be with a character like Sonny. That didn't mean that he couldn't feel annoyance towards Sonny or his.. what would you call it?... _business_.

That annoyance could be pretty much accepted if the stories that he heard of the 16 year old was true. A part of him had to grudgingly admit that it wasn't all toward Sonny.

It was Louie too.

Ever since his brother had started to hang out with the Tanglewood Boys and their crew, the brotherly relationship that Danny cherished had become more strained by the day. Louie was gone off doing god knows what half of the time, and they hardly hung out anymore more and if they did, they were never alone. Not to mention the countless times that Louie had blown him off to do something different. Something with - insert sarcastic air quotes - his boys.

Of course, he never voiced his anger to his brother, or his irritation towards the Tanglewood Boys. He was a Messer after all, and being a Messer meant never being weak.

As the three of them came around the winding corner that led to the Messer's household. There, the trio noticed a moving truck parked outside the house next door.

"I didn't know anyone was movin' into the neighbourhood." A confused Danny said, stopping on the sidewalk.

Sonny boasted to the brothers, with voice that practically said that he knew something that they didn't and was therefore more important and further up in the 'food chain', "Ya didn't know? My old man told me about them weeks ago. It's the Rosa's."

Louie nodded in understanding, "Oh, right. I heard about 'em. Moved here from Miami."

'Why?" Danny asked, curious about his new neighbours.

Sonny smirked as an Italian man came into view. He was a tall, imposing figure with an appearance that automatically told a person that he was superior. Black eyes were cold and demanding, and orders to the help were dripping from his mouth. A black Armani suit adorned his burly body under the August sun. Yet, it seemed that the heat had no affect on him. As if he was a man of steel.

Danny had a pretty good idea what business the man had here in his neighbourhood and Sonny's statement only confirmed his suspicions.

"Raul Rosa. Two words, Useful."

Danny smiled and Louie let out a bark of laughter at the Sassone boy, "FYI man, that's one word. Damn, you really sucked at English, huh?"

"Man, I told ya before, I was too busy lookin' at the hot thing that is Ms. Anderson!"

Somehow Danny heard something over the deep discussion about how hot Ms. Anderson really was.

It was a laugh.

A simple laugh, a good distance away from him, made Danny Messer look towards the newly inhabitanted yard. It wasn't even that loud, joyful, or in any conceivable way abnormal. It was just a simple laugh.

But Danny Messer was soon to discover that the girl that made the simple laugh, was about as far from simple as you could get.

In the yard, a young teenage girl was lightly conversing with a plump middle-aged, Hispanic woman. The teenager was short, only reaching about 5''1. It seemed that the girl was the older man's daughter, but the two was as different as night and day. The teenager wore a pair of worn, denim shorts and a faded black, Metallica t-shirt. Dark, chocolate hair was tumbling down her back, and a strand was covering her delicate face that was bathed in sunlight. A face that would easily make an artist weep in joy.

Sonny whistled appreciatively beside Danny, though it seemed like he was miles away, "Damn, that's the girl? No fourteen year old should have legs like that! What's her name again?"

"Uh, Isabella or somethin'." shrugged Louie, indifferently.

It seemed as if the girl - Isabella, her name was Isabella - could sense Danny's intense azure gaze on her, because she looked up. Even if it was a mere 2 second look, the tingling feeling inside of Danny still existed when his eyes met the most brightest, pure green eyes imaginable.

The girl blushed prettily before ducking her head. A second later, she looked up again and offered Danny a dimpled smile that made that annoying 'tingly feeling' even more tingly. Since he almost positive that he was blushing, Danny was beyond grateful and full of thanks when the girl stepped into the large stone house.

A speechless Danny Messer knew right then and there that this girl was different, this girl would change his entire existence as he knew it.

_Isabella Rosa..._


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary: **In the end, they saved each other's life. She was his one weakness, and he was her strength. Now, she's back. Danny/OC

**Author's Note: **This story takes place in the very beginning of Season One. My story doesn't involve all of the episodes cases. There will be brief mentions, but I'll most likely create a few of my own. The reason for this is I can't find transcripts anywhere! If anyone of you know a website, would you mind letting me know? Actually, this fic really revolves around the relationships of the characters and my OC, Isabelle. Especially the Danny/Isabelle relationship. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Not even the song, How To Save A Life, The Fray owns it. Jerry Brukheimer owns the characters, ideas, and general plot lines of CSI: New York, and unfortunately, they own Danny and Flack, sorry ladies!

_C- Firstly, I appreciate your honesty, really I do. Secondly, I only posted two chapters! You are being judgmental when you say my story is unoriginal. You have no idea what is in store, the prologue was very short and chapter one was only a flashback. And thirdly, you say that my original character is too perfect, yet I only described her outward appearance! No mentions of her personality whatsoever were stated or discussed. She didn't even have dialogue! Please, give my story a chance before you judge. I respect constructive criticism, and I'd be grateful if you took the time to type it up._

_Paly Messer Stokes- Thanks for the review! I really like OC fics too. Yeah, I don't exactly like the Lindsay/Danny pairing. I guess I'm still bitter about Aiden. Also, I'm going to try and keep going on with the story. Keep reviewing!_

_Ali036- Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you like this story and I like your nickname for Lindsay. There will be a little more of Louie and the Danny/Louie relationship in the story but most likely in flashbacks only. But if you keep reviewing a might bring him in for the present time part! I'll update as soon as I can!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

****

_Present Time_

A woman's hand clutched tightly to her suitcase as she exited the airport terminal. The death grip reached impossible levels as her emerald eyes took in the sight of New York City from the large window.

New York...

Here she was back in the city that had brought her to life and killed her in the span of only three years. Eleven years ago, she had sworn to herself that she would never return to the city that had caused her suck pain and anguish.

Here, unlike the rest of the world, she could not run and she certainly could not hide. She was exposed to the world around her.

New York was where her demons lived and played.

But as the woman stood there, her intense eyes fixed on the famous city, she knew it was time to stop.

With that thought it mind, she stepped away from window and finally walked out of the airport.

_It was time to stop running.._

* * *

Danny Messer sighed heavily to himself as he walked towards Mac Taylor's office. It had been a very long week to say the least, with murders, suicides, robberies and much more. It seemed that crime was becoming even more routine in New York City.

If it was up to him, he would be home, feet propped up on the coffee table, and watching a baseball game with a beer in hand. Instead, Danny's tired form was walking towards his boss' office, all the time worried that he had done something tremendously wrong. He couldn't remember it, but you never know with an ex-marine watching your back.

As he neared the office, the sight of his co-workers came into view. There they were, Stella Bonnessera, Aiden Burn, Sheldon Hawkes, and even Donald Flack Jr, in Mac's office. Their presence brought relief to Danny as he stepped inside the doorway. If he were in trouble, they wouldn't be there. At the same time, his curiosity peaked. Why would Mac call a staff meeting?

The man in question entered the office almost immediately after him. Mac Taylor was a middle-aged man, with short brown hair and tired blue eyes. His eyes were his most startling feature by far, not that they were extraordinary, but they held within them a look that spoke volumes. His eyes were the eyes of somebody that had seen horrible things in their life and had experienced an exceptional amount of grief.

"Mac, what's going on?" Inquired Stella, voicing everyone's question.

Mac ran a hand over his tired face before addressing his staff, "I'm sure you heard the rumours?" He stated more than asked.

When the group nodded in confirmation he continued, "Well, they're true. There's going to be a new member added to our team. A forensic anthropologist from England."

Beat.

"England? As in tea-drinking Brits, with their dogs and scones?" Flack piped up, "With the Spicegirls, and their words like 'Oi' and 'Bloody Hell?" He asked with a horrible fake accent on the 'Oi' and 'Bloody Hell.'

Aiden grinned mischievously, "Fan of the Spicegirls, Donnie boy? I betcha you were a Baby Spice fan, right?"

A light pink tint rose to the detective's cheeks, but he blatantly ignored it as he spoke evenly, "No, Scary Spice. Total turn-on."

Sheldon and Danny were still trying to control their taunting snickers when Mac commanded them to listen up, "Now, some of the rumours aren't true-"

"You mean the newbie isn't an undercover super spy agent from the CIA? Shocking." Danny quipped. Over the last week, he had heard some rumours about the new member, each more outrageous than the next. Usually, he just turned a deaf ear to them and continued on with his work.

The ex-marine let out a small smile, "No, but the new hire is hardly a newbie, worked in at SOCA as the co-head of the anthropology department. Quite a feat, considering the agent's age." Mac Taylor was obviously quite impressed with his new team member's résumé.

Stella raised an eyebrow with a quizzical look on her face, "SOCA? Isn't that considered to be the British FBI? Why would someone transfer from that to County? Especially, in a whole other continent!"

* * *

At the rate that he was going, Danny would never have that baseball game or beer. After arriving to his apartment, Danny discovered that there were next to none groceries in his fridge, thinking that he'll just take a quick ride to the store, he hopped into his car. Once in said car, he discovered that maybe _sometimes_ he should listen to Don Flack Jr.

Apparently, when a motor vehicle makes a funny squelching noise like his did, you should get it checked out.

So here he was, without that much wanted beer or that damn baseball game. But on the plus side, he got to call his best friend for help, a best friend who mocked him all the way to the garage for not listening to him. After that, Danny was left in a not so 'Miss freakin' Sunshine mood' so he stubbornly denied a ride back from the evil mocking best friend and settled for a cab ride home.

After Flack drove off with the goddamn condescending smirk on his face, only then did Danny realize that he had no money. Since he sure as hell wasn't going to phone anybody and explain the _slightly_ humiliating situation, Danny was left with walking all the way home. As an added bonus he had none of the groceries that had started his little adventure in the first place. So, he here was taking a shortcut through Central Park to his apartment.

Fan-fucking-tastic!

Can't you just hear _that_ sarcasm?

Danny was interrupted from his musings as he forcefully bumped into somebody. Annoyed, he rolled his eyes and looked down at the person that had bumped into him. Instead, he was met with a head of dark, brown hair.

When the person raised their head, Danny Messer got the shock of his life.

He couldn't move, even if he desired to do so. He stood there, completely still and silent, just gazing down at the woman that he thought he would never see again.

There was no denying it was her, because only Isabella Rosa could make him speechless at one glance.

There was a sudden tightening in his chest, and it became unbearably hard to breathe.

_When the hell did it become unbearably hard to breathe?_

There standing or rather sitting, in front of him was former best friend. Her ass was planked on the ground beneath her, with a forgotten bag of groceries in a mess around her. A cell phone was held loosely by her right ear, completely forgotten about as she gazed up at him, shocked beyond words.

Apparently, it was a shock for her also to met her once best friend in the smack dab middle of Central Park at night. Especially, after eleven years without communication of any kind.

_"I'm sorry, do I sound bitter?" _Danny thought sarcastically to himself.

Isabelle, who was still shell-shocked on the ground, fumbled with her phone clumsily, "I got to go." She said quickly, without taking her wide green eyes off of Danny.

The pair stood there, Danny standing above Isabelle speechless and wide-eyed, Isabelle just as speechless and wide-eyed as him with her ass still firmly planked on the ground in the middle of Central Park. Both of them were trying to ignore the stares of people passing by.

New York...strange place, isn't it?

It seemed Isabelle realized where she was and the situation at hand, because she stood up quickly. Subconsciously, she rubbed the dirt off of her hands and onto the back of her jeans.

She never uttered a word, she just stood there.

Danny's blue eyes followed her but he never spoke. Instead, he took in her appearance. It was obvious that the girl he once knew or thought he knew, was different from the woman that was before him today or well, tonight.

Isabelle was the same short height, only reaching a little above 5 feet. She was still as skinny as hell, but she had more err.. _female formation..._ to her than before. Her green eyes looked identical to how they looked just before she left New York. _Tired_, was a word that perfectly described them. They weren't smiling or dancing like they use to when Isabelle had first moved next door to him. Back when things were not exactly simple, but _simpler_. Her eyes also reflected the pain in her past. Her dark brown hair was a little bit stringy and it was pulled back into a loose ponytail. From the length, it seemed that her notorious long hair was cut. Isabelle's general appearance seemed ruffled. A faded pair of blue jeans hung loosely from her hips and a white t-shirt, with a small coffee stain on it, adorned her upper half revealing a peak of her naturally tanned, flat midriff.

"You look like hell." Danny stated, speaking to Isabella for the first time in 11 years.

_"Nice, Messer, real nice, very articulate! You get a gold star for the bestest single entendre in the entire freakin' century! Such a fuckin' dumbass..." _Danny thought, or rather ranted to himself.

He hadn't seen the girl in 11 fucking years, and this is how he said hello!? The last time that he _did_ speak to her, the dialogue was full of apologies of the past and pleas for the present. He was evidently upset and torn up that she had decided to leave him all alone in the city of New York with hardly anyone to rely on.

Of course, the circumstances of her life back then were hardly 'normal', but what the fuck was normal anyway?

Still, a part of him argued, that back then during all that _crap_ it was for the best. If Isabelle had stayed where she was, there was a possibility that she would've ended up dead.

That thought alone still sent waves of dread all over him.

Danny looked at her, his stance stiff and wide-eyes even wider after realizing what he had said. He excepted for the usually short-tempered Isabella to get angry, even to start cussing him out but scary enough she didn't.

She looked at him for a moment then let out an unexcepted and very unladylike snort of laughter.

Danny couldn't help but smile.

"'You look like hell.'" She mocked, "Geez Danny, happy to know that the ol' Messer charm hasn't been lost as the digits in your age increase." Isabella said grinning.

The new British accent wasn't lost on Danny, and he noted that if he ever got around to it he'll tease her about it 'til the end of time.

Danny grinned impishly, the situation may have been humiliating and completely unexcepted but he wasn't going to not part take in a good old banter session, "You know me, always charming the ladies."

Isabelle grinned back, "Yeah, so Edna, from the old folks home, is she dead yet or still hanging in there?"

"Hey, she's a very sexy lady."

"Of course, I couldn't imagine saying otherwise."

"Special too." Danny stated matter-of-factly, enjoying every moment.

"Yes, it isn't every day that you meet someone with the social security number that's one."

Suddenly, silence engulfed the pair, it wasn't exactly awkward but it was far from being comfortable. Danny found a very interesting spot on the tip of his shoe, while Isabelle was quickly becoming fascinated by a no doubt exciting piece of grass to her left.

Danny's brain swirled with memories of them together, of her. He could not longer stand it, he refused to hope. Instead, he shook his head to eliminate his traitorous thoughts.

The confidence and false bravado was gone as Danny stuttered, "Um..wha-why..I mean-"

Closed off green eyes clashed with an excepting blue as she filled in, "You mean what am I doing back here, in New York."

Internally, he winced at the absence of home in her sentence, but nodded outwardly.

Something flashed in her eyes, but it was gone in a matter of seconds, "Well, things happened and now I'm back."

"Vague, much?" Danny asked, bitterly.

Isabella's head snapped up to look directly into his eyes in a unnerving matter, "It's not my fault your blunt and so goddamn curious."

He laughed disbelieving, although he shouldn't have, this is who Isabelle was, he knew this, hot as fire one minute and cold as ice the next. "You're one to talk, Izzy B."

When Danny said the long and much hated nickname, something in the brunette's stance surprisingly softened. Was it defeat?

"Yeah, will things change. I'm back. For good." Isabelle said, refusing to meet Danny's eyes because she was scared of his reaction. Would he be angry? Happy? For some reason, each of the possible reactions caused her pain. But that paled in comparison to all of the pain that she had caused him in the past.

"Permanently?" Danny asked.

He wasn't going to get his hopes up, he refused to do so. He sure as hell wasn't going put his heart out there, either. Last time he did, he was left broken and without his best friend.

Finally, Isabelle looked at him, the walls were gone and she was left unguarded. "Yeah, England gets boring after eleven years. Besides, the coffee sucked."

Something suddenly lurched inside of Danny and it had nothing to do with the coffee, but he did his best to ignore it. She came home, but not for him. He didn't own her, and never had. They were only friends, or were, nothing more and nothing less.

_She's only your former best friend. _His brain screamed at him, but his heart was saying something different entirely.

Isabella Rosa was always _more._

"So, you just upped and left?"

Isabelle eyed him, warily. "Not so much." She said, keeping all emotion out of her voice.

It was something that they both had mastered over the decade.

"I had a life," Isabella elaborated, "friends, a job as an anthropologist.."

Whatever the brunette had said after, fell deaf on Danny's ears.

He put 2 and 2 together and got 4.

Mac's words rang in his ears, _"There's going to be a new member added to our team. A forensic anthropologist from England."_

_Anthropologist...England...Izzy B..._

"I'm a forensic scientist at the NYPD crime lab." He stated, looking into her eyes and cutting her of mid-babble.

Isabelle looked at him with a dumbfounded face, shock evident in her wide, bright green eyes, "No." She stated, not believing it, it was far too much of a coincidence.

Danny nodded his head in confirmation, his thoughts identical to Isabelle's, "Yeah, I am. Judging by your reaction, I'd say you are too."

"Yes," Isabelle's voice broke a little, but was instantly repaired when she spoke again, the walls were back up, "Yes, I am."

They stood there for a second, just staring at each other. No words were spoken out loud, but in the air surrounding them they silently spoke.

_This is going to be okay...we're going to be okay..._

Suddenly, they were broke from their stupor.

"So a forensic scientist, huh?" Isabelle asked teasingly, stressing the title.

Danny grinned and shrugged nonchalantly, "Eh, I was bored, and you Ms. Anthropologist?"

She duplicated his form and expression, "I was bored."

"I always thought you had the attention span of a fly."

"Maybe _you're_ just not that interesting." Isabella said, not missing a beat.

This was what they were use to, the quips, sarcasm, jokes, and witty remarks. They hid behind it, hardly ever confronting feelings or emotions or true thoughts. It was a safe net, completely and totally normal for them. It was the one constant in their lives.

There used to be two. _Past tense._

That disappeared the day that Isabelle had gone to Oxford. The day that she had left New York behind, her life, her past but most importantly, the day that she left...him.

Shaking those haunting thoughts from his mind, he said, "So, we're colleagues now?"

Isabella grinned, accepting the silent understanding within his words, "Yes, I guess so."

Danny grinned, "Fun."

"Oh, most definitely."

In the far distance, a clock chimed ten bringing the pair back to reality. It was late, and they had to face the world tomorrow.

The half-Italian woman grinned apologetically at him, "Sorry, I have my first day at work tomorrow. Need to get cleaned up." She gestured towards herself.

"Understandable, wouldn't want to be late on your first day." Danny teased, half-smiling, then leaned forward sniffing her, "Besides, you smell."

"Jet lag's a bitch." Smiled, Isabelle.

After a moment, she waved awkwardly and turned away half-way on her heel, "Well, bye."

"Hey, Isabelle!' He called out to her, trying desperately to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

She whipped around, a brown ponytail flying over her eyes, "Yeah?"

Calloused fingers tapped nervously at his side, he was suppose to distant himself, not get hopeful and not get involved.

"How 'bout I give ya a ride to work tomorrow?"

_'Yeah, way to go Messer. Mission accomplished.' _Danny though sarcastically to himself.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, even in his head he's sarcastic.

Isabelle considered for a moment, before nodding quickly, "Yeah, sure, I'll like that."

Almost shyly, though he would never admit it, he smiled, "Okay, pick ya up around nine?"

After Isabelle nodded yes to the question, Danny turned around. He felt something grow inside of him. Hope? Maybe even-

"Danny!" Isabelle yelled out, realizing something after staring at his retreating back.

This time, he was the one that whipped around, momentarily giving himself whiplash.

After the dizziness left him, he realized Isabelle was slowly jogging towards him, a ghost of a smile on her pink lips.

"What?"

She bit back a giggle for his sake, "You don't know where I'm staying." Isabelle pointed out, matter-of-factly.

"Oh..."

After giving him her apartment address, they stood there for a moment in silence.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Belle?"

"I - I just wanted you to know," she stuttered out, refusing to meet his eyes.

"What is it?" Danny pried gently, moving his head so he could look into his eyes.

Then, she said the three words that Daniel Messer was dying to hear since the day that she left, words that left him with warmth and something else.

"I missed you." Isabella stated softly.

This time he smiled, a real smile, not mocking, not a smirk or a grin, but a smile that shone with happiness and joyfulness.

"Missed you too, Izzy B."

With a quick smile, her back was to his, walking home to her new apartment in the New York night.

Isabella Rosa was only back one night, and already Danny Messer was falling over himself like a teenage boy. Like he used to when they were younger.

_Damn..._

* * *

Whoa, that was a long one! I just started writing and couldn't stop. I hoped you enjoyed the Isabelle/Danny scene. I had no idea how to start it, I wanted to somehow tell about their relationship, but not give it all away. FYI, they never dated, strictly best friends. The rest of the past will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Not the next but I'm pretty sure the one after, will be a flashback chapter. The next chapter, will involve a case, but it will be completely made up, I can't find transcripts anywhere, and sadly, I don't own the season DVDs.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please review! Whether it be compliments, suggestions, questions, or whatever!

C'mon, we both know you want to!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary: **In the end, they saved each other's life. She was his one weakness, and he was her strength. Now, she's back. Danny/OC

**Author's Note: **This story takes place in the very beginning of Season One. My story doesn't involve all of the episodes cases. There will be brief mentions, but I'll most likely create a few of my own. The reason for this is I can't find transcripts anywhere! If any of you know a website, would you mind letting me know? Actually, this fic really revolves around the relationships of the characters and my OC, Isabelle. Especially the Danny/Isabelle relationship. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Not even the song, How To Save A Life, The Fray owns it. Jerry Brukheimer owns the characters, ideas, and general plot lines of CSI: New York and unfortunately, they own Danny and Flack, sorry ladies!

_Soccer-Bitch- Thanks for your support, I'm glad you like the story!_

_Paly Messer Stokes- Thanks sweetie! You're reviews are so appreciated! I also like Detective Angell, and I read somewhere that there's suppose be some flirtation between her and Danny in upcoming episodes. I think that was changed because of Lindsay coming back so early._

_Ali036- Thank-you awesome reviewer! Wow, never seen someone write that much before, lol. Glad you like the nicknames, and I might include a Aiden/Flack pairing. Let me know what you think. SOCA, is kind of like the British FBI that deals with the mob. SOCA is an abbreviation of Serious Organised Crime Agency, it's really self-explanatory. Your reviews make me giddy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

His hand wiped the fog from the bathroom mirror as his other wiped the sweat from his brow. His bare foot bounced up and down on the floor in an unsteady rhythm.

Danny Messer was nervous.

He, who never gets nervous, _was_ nervous.

In a very unsettling way. Though, he would never admit to it.

He had gotten up much earlier than usual to grab a quick shower, and pick up his now fixed car from the shop. Not all the extraordinary? Of course, when he first left the apartment there was the absence of _pants_. Something that his neighbours, especially those with lady parts and even a few without, found quite interesting, indeed. When he did get dressed, he had to rush to go and pick up his car.

On the way back, Danny ordered some breakfast and a coffee to settle his nerves. It would've been a good idea too, that is if he hadn't spilled his coffee all over his white shirt, and then his eggs on his black pants.

As a result, Danny had to hurry back to his apartment to change his clothes. And a quick sniff of his odour later, Danny jumped into the shower as quick as Mac would with arresting a murderer. In his opinion, he smelled far too much like Starbucks. Also, it was apparent that eggs and black coffee doesn't smell all that great when mixed together.

So here he was, standing in front of his bathroom mirror with nothing more but a towel wrapped half-hazardly around his waist, all the while mentally preparing himself to see Isabelle again.

Last night when they talked wasn't easy. It was unexpected though, so he had no chance to be nervous or completely freeze up.

It was kinda like jumping off a sinking ship in the middle of nowhere. If you're pushed, you swim and survive. If you have to jump, you worry about killer sharks, getting out of the water, drowning, and dying. Not necessarily in that order.

In the end though, you have to jump.

So that's what Danny Messer did.

He just hoped to god that there would be someone to catch him.

* * *

Danny's tightly inclosed fist paused briefly before finally knocking on Isabelle's apartment door.

A moment later, he heard the distinct clicking of locks being undone before the door opened up to reveal Isabelle Gianna Rosa.

Her hair, gone of it's previous stringiness, was down this time. He was right to assume that she had cut it, for it only reached a little passed her shoulders and it was a lighter colour. Isabelle's face had a little make-up on it, red lipstick, a smudge of eyeliner and mascara was all. Danny mentally slapped himself for once again, taking in her looks.

Isabella's outfit was what shocked the blonde the most, though.

On the upper half of her body, she wore a normal emerald green sleeveless v-neck top. It was what was on the lower half that shocked Danny.

A pair of raggy old pyjama bottoms...umm, yeah... that's gonna be a problem...

"Hi," Danny said, his head coming up to meet Isabelle's nervous face.

Then came Isabella's greeting, "I have abso-bloody-lutely nothing to wear!"

* * *

Danny pulled into the NYPD's crimelab's parking lot.

After calming down Isabelle, and telling her that after three outfit changes that she looked _fine_, _("Should I go with the blue or black suit?" Isabelle asked, holding the two clothing choices up. Danny, rolling his eyes, replied, "What do I look like to you? Vogue?"_) they had finally left her apartment building.

Shifting he's newly fixed car into park, Danny turned over to Isabelle who was staring ahead at the looming and imitating NYPD building.

She was chewing on her lower lip, while her nails tapped rhythmically on the arm rest.

A moment passed between the two before Danny broke it, "You ready?"

Isabella nodded her head quickly, but made no movement to get out of the car.

To grab her attention, Danny placed a gentle hand on her arm.

In retaliation, Isabelle's bright and admittedly panicked gaze snapped towards him, "I just completely forgot everything I've ever learned in my entire existence."

Danny laughed, "Izzy B-"

Isabelle cut him off quickly, "No I have, and don't you dare call me that you psychotic jackass!"

Danny shook his head, amused, "Izzy B," he stressed to annoy her, "you'll be fine."

The brunette shook her head stubbornly, and crossed her arms under her chest defiantly, "No, I'm not! I'm an idiot, every bit of knowledge I ever obtained is gone! They're gonna take one look at me and send me to a room with padded white walls, a pin-pong table, and nice men in white suits with needles!"

"C'mon," he groaned, "you were in the freakin' SOCA, co-head of the anthropology department, graduated from Oxford, and a forensic journal named you to be the next freakin' Ellis R. Kerley!"

Isabelle rolled her green eyes annoyed, "Yeah, well the British have a tendency to be drama queens. Look at Elton John!" Then, realizing something she quirked a well-groomed eyebrow, "How the fuck did you know about me being the next Kerley?"

Subtly, he ignored the last question as he stated, "You'll do fine."

Isabelle paused, then clumsily blurted out, "SOCA isn't the same as NYPD."

"Care to elaborate?"

She chewed harder on her bottom lip before replying, "There, I had status and respect. I already worked and earned for it. People knew me, and were done judging. Here though, not so much. They know where I come from and they'll be criticizing my every move on the field."

Realization hit Danny, and he took a moment to respond. He was in Isabelle's position once upon a time. Only difference was, he was younger and really didn't care what people thought. Isabelle was different than him.

He took his Izzy B's chin in his hands, and looked directly into her nervous eyes. "You're gonna to do amazin', you are amazin'. And as far as people talkin' you down, or judging you, they'll have to go through me. I'll kick their punk ass." Danny said softly.

Isabelle couldn't help the soft smile that graced her lips, "Same ol' Danny," she said quietly and affectionately, "You are always protecting me, aren't you?"

Danny smiled back, "Don't you forget it, sweetheart."

* * *

Isabelle shifted in the uncomfortable chair that she had occupied for the last ten minutes. The silence in the office was extremely overpowering and deafening and she was feeling particularly angsty at the moment.

After they had entered the building, Danny had left to go to the break room as Isabelle headed to her new boss's office. She arrived, only to find it unoccupied.

So here she was, sitting in a hard chair in a stifling, empty office.

The office was plain, with hardly any personal touches to it. The only touches in the office at all was the framed picture of a smiling, beautiful brunette that stood at the corner of Mac Taylor's desk.

It was also extremely organized and neat, something that she had noticed at once.

It practically screamed 'Professional.'

Isabelle was interrupted from her musings by the sound of the office door swinging opening.

Mac Taylor, or most recently known as her boss (insert gulp), entered the room.

Like the office, the man screamed professional with his neat and well-kept suit, a military style haircut, and sharp eyes that bore into everything around him, studying them.

Mac walked towards her, with a small smile on his lips and an outstretched hand.

Isabella stood up in greeting and shook the ex-marine's hand.

"Hello, you must be Detective Isabella Rosa?" His question more a statement.

The woman nodded and flashed a quick, friendly smile, "Yes, sir. Please, call me Isabella or Isabelle. Whatever you rather."

Mac inwardly smiled, impressed by his new hire's professionalism, "Only if you call me Mac, then."

Isabelle's stiff stance immediately relaxed at his words.

_'Maybe it won't be too hard after all. Maybe Danny _was_ right.' _She thought to herself.

Mac sat down behind his desk and eyed Isabelle for a moment. He knew of her family, but like Danny, he chose to ignore it. After all, a person's surname doesn't make them who they are, and whatever was in the past, stayed in the past. Isabella Rosa, it seemed, earned that right.

The air in the room was starting to become uncomfortable once again. Sensing the tension, Mac decided to break the silence, "You arrived in New York alright, I assume?"

Isabelle nodded her head in confirmation, "Yes, sir, I did."

Mac paused for a brief moment before nodding his head, "Alright, I am sure everything is in order. I've spoken to your superior in the SOCA, and you references are excellent. You have read the regulations and guidelines I'm sure?" He asked, checking.

Once again, Isabelle nodded her head. Read them was an understatement, for the past two weeks she practically memorized them. It was her only sense of comfort. "Yeah, I read them."

He seemed satisfied as he supplied, "Okay, you'll be working in the field with other Crime Scene Investigators. Obviously, you'll assist with cause of death, the weapon more specifically. We have a corner, Sheldon Hawkes, who is more then capable. You will give your opinions, and sometimes you two will work together, another hand can never do any harm. Your main job here is to identify the victim. Facial reconstruction can only go so far."

It was the way he said it that made her grin. It was neither demanding nor soft, but somehow he told her exactly her place without sounding superior or bossy. Mac gave her room to do her thing, and practice her field of expertise, but without her taking control of everything.

NYPD crime lab was going to be different. It was definitely going to be an experience.

Pleased with her new position, Isabelle smiled and said simply, "I understand, Mac, thank-you."

With that, Mac out up out of his chair and held open the office door for his new CSI, "How about you meet the team?"

* * *

The door of the break room opened to reveal it occupied by three people. The first was a beautiful woman, who looked to be Greek, with brown hair full of curls. In comparison to the other two, she looked to be the oldest. The second was also female and equally beautiful with a mane of dark curly hair and full, red lips. The last person, but definitely not least was a Mister Danny Messer, that Isabella Rosa knew all too well.

Her new colleagues.

_'Is there anyone that works here that's not gorgeous?'_ Isabelle asked herself mentally.

Mac nodded towards the now silent trio and greeted them. "Guys, this is the new member, Isabella Rosa."

Isabelle gave them a little wave and said, "Hello,"

Danny smirked at her, while the other two women smiled encouragingly. The two of them stepped forward and introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name's Stella Bonasera, it's nice to have another woman here." The older woman greeted with a friendly smile.

The younger one, that looked to be about Isabelle's age, stepped forward as well and said with a Brooklyn accent and a grin, "Yeah, only so much masculinity that you can handle, you know. Especially with their egos. Aiden Burn."

Isabelle had to laugh at that, working here was definitely going to be fun.

Danny decided to join in, he stepped forward and his smirk grew wider, "Aww, aren't we the YaYa sisterhood!"

Isabelle smirked back and turned her attention towards him, "Don't worry Messer, we won't exclude you, you can join."

Since Aiden and Stella didn't look shocked at the lack of introductions and the familiar air between the two, Isabella assumed that Danny already told them that they knew each other. Mac raised an eyebrow, but he too didn't have a look of shock plastered on his face.

'_Maybe Danny already told him?_" The half-Italian woman asked herself, internally.

If he did, Isabella didn't get a chance to find out because Mac interrupted by giving out assignments.

"Okay," he said, his voice now authoritative and more serious, "Stella, we have a suicide in the Hamptons." Stella nodded and accepted the case folder.

Mac turned to Isabelle, Aiden, and Danny and informed them, "Danny, you, and Aiden, and Isabelle are checking out a decomposed body found in a sewer in the Bronx. Flack will be there waiting for you. Isabelle," he said, directing his next words at her, "If you have any problems or questions, just ask."

Isabelle nodded in understanding, "Sure."

"Alright then, let's head out."

* * *

Danny, Aiden, and Isabelle were driving in the SUV towards the crime scene. During the ride, Aiden and Isabelle conversed, while Danny threw in a comment once in a while.

"So, how does a girl from Brooklyn end up being a CSI?" Isabelle asked, her new co-worker and hopefully friend, as they hopped out of the car and walked towards the crime scene.

Aiden laughed, "I dunno. Art was always somethin' I was into, and I got into facial re-construction. Plus, there's no feeling in the world, like throwin' some creep behind bars."

The other woman understood, "I know that feeling."

"So how does a girl from Staten Island end up going to Oxford? I always envisioned some dork with glasses who babbles about theories non-stop, and is a proud owner of a pocket protector, to go to a place like that."

Danny snickered, coming between them to walk ahead, "Well, she is a dork. And she's never had the best judgement. Including choice of college."

In unison, the dark-haired women slapped him upside his blonde head, "Shut-up, Messer."

Danny winced. Isabelle and Aiden grinned.

Isabella's grin turned into a smirk as she replied, "I'd have to have bad judgement, if I was best friends with your dumb ass for fourteen years."

Aiden's voice piped in, "Not to mention psychotic."

A moment passed between them before the two brunettes turned to each other and proclaimed, "I like you."

Danny Messer was officially _screwed_. And not in a good way.

Don Flack Junior chose that moment to make his entrance, and after hearing the words that was exchanged between the two women he chose to comment, "Please tell me what I was just walked into, is what I think I just walked into."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at the man. He was definitely handsome, with a pair of bright blue eyes and dark hair. Although, something kept her from being attracted to him. "Do I want to know what you think?"

Flack grinned charmingly at her, while both Aiden and Danny rolled their eyes in annoyance, "Hopefully. May I ask your name, ma'am?"

"Not interested."

Both Danny and Aiden snickered appreciatively, "Ouch!" Aiden exclaimed, knowing she was going to like this girl more and more.

It was Flack's turn to roll his eyes, "Yeah, _Burn_!" He mocked her in deep, New Yorker accent.

Aiden smirked at him, "Nice pun, Donny. Real sense of rumour ya got there."

Flack nodded his head in agreement, and smiled arrogantly, "Yes, I've always thought so."

A grin adorned Isabelle's lips as she shove her hand out, "Isabella Rosa."

Flack accepted her hand and introduced himself, "Don Flack, call me Flack. So, you're the new girl, huh?"

"Seems that way."

Danny clapped his hands together, "Alright kiddies, how about we start this case! Flack, my man, like to fill us in?"

"Never call me 'your man' again, Messer. I don't swing that way. Call Thatcher, he'll be interested. So, severely decomposed body found in the sewer, some homeless guy called it in. Can't really stress the decomposed part enough, nasty is another word to describe it. Body can't be identified, looked like a dump, no weapon found." Flack listed off, as he led the CSI's towards the entrance.

The three nodded and Danny said, "Okay, how about Aiden and Isabelle go wait with the ME for the guys to get the body outta there. I'll get some pictures of the neighbourhood, find out who's lines are connected to the sewer, so we can establish who aren't and are possible suspects."

As the two began to walk off, Isabelle called back to Danny, "Just like you Messer, sending the two women to a sewer. Didn't your mother teach you any manners."

Danny replied with upturned lips, "Yeah, she did, I just tuned out during the 'Appropriate Sewer Protocols' she often preached about."

After a quick roll of their eyes, Isabelle and Aiden turned their backs to the cop and the CSI.

Danny was left smiling.

"Well, well." Flack spoke up, Danny could hear the smirk in his voice.

He sighed, "Say what you're gonna say, Flack."

The cop shrugged and decided to apply the teasing thinly, "Nothin', she's real hot. The two of you have a history, or somethin'?"

Danny laughed as he walked away. _If only he knew_. There was a tinge of bitterness ringing through his voice, as he answered his friend. "Don't even go there, man. Don't even go there."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! All of my teachers have just been diagnosed with this sudden urge, that clearly cannot be satisfied, to give me tests all of a sudden! School is most definitely a bitch! Don't worry though! Spring Break is coming up soon, we have two weeks off, first week I'm on vaca in Cali with friends then I'm back! **

**Hope you liked this chapter, I have a bad Mac voice, I know, but I like the character, and he'll have a close relationship with Isabelle in upcoming chapters. I also hope you like the Aiden/Flack/Danny/Isabelle scene, I want to establish their friendship. Do you want an Aiden/Flack pairing? If ya'll do, let me know!**

**Also, I want to state that Isabelle and Danny had no romantic relationship in the past. Isabelle is unaware of Danny's feelings, and they are not returned. For now...**

**Next chapter is a flashback chapter!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary:** In the end, they saved each other's life. She was his one weakness, and he was her strength. Now, she's back. Danny/OCAuthor's Note: This story takes place in the very beginning of Season One. My story doesn't involve all of the episodes cases. There will be brief mentions, but I'll most likely create a few of my own. The reason for this is I can't find transcripts anywhere! If any of you know a website, would you mind letting me know? Actually, this fic really revolves around the relationships of the characters and my OC, Isabelle. Especially the Danny/Isabelle relationship. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Not even the song, How To Save A Life, The Fray owns it. Jerry Brukheimer owns the characters, ideas, and general plot lines of CSI: New York and unfortunately, they own Danny and Flack, sorry ladies!

Soccer-Bitch- Thanks for the review! Sorry for the wait and thanks for understanding. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Paly Messer Stokes- Lol, I thought you would like that! I'm glad that you like the character of Isabelle. So much of her past hasn't shone through yet, it will all come out in a couple more chapters. It was foreshadowed in the past, hope you like this chapter!

Ali036- Aww.. you're soo sweet! I'm lovin' the long reviews and how you state your favourite lines. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I hope you like it.

A/N 2: Italics is Danny's POV

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Isabella Rosa was different. That was a fact. I learned in the first time that I met her, the first time that I even spoke to her.

Izzy B was especially different from all the other girls that I knew. She wasn't a skank, and she had dignity. That was a rare characteristic compared to the girls back then.

Isabelle never wore the barely there 'clothing', the two pound make-up, and she sure as hell wasn't some sorta junkie.

She cared about her marks, more than her appearance. She also cared more about her family than other people's opinions back in the day.

Isabelle basically sounds perfect, right?

I can't deny that I didn't think that way back when, 'cause I did. I was positive of it.

But she's not. And I found out the hard way. For both me and her.

Isabelle is stubborn, closed-off, distant, can be cold as ice, unpredictable, can be a bitch sometimes, has a hard time trusting people, impatient, in your face, confusing and frustrating.

As much as I thought she was before, Isabella was never perfect and she never will be.

But overall, the one thing about Isabella Gianna Rosa that drove me to the point of insanity was the simple fact that she was unattainable.

She's like the wind, you can never really capture it, or call it your own, but you know that it's there.

It's always there.

* * *

**_September of '89_**

_**Messer Household**_

Rays of sunshine sliced through his bedroom curtains disturbing him from his slumber. He groaned and rolled over, burying his blonde head in his pillow, trying to resist the process of waking up, showering, getting dressed, breakfast and the one thing that he _really, really _did not want to do...

School.

Yes, it was that time of the year again. Classes were starting, homework was going to be piled on, projects assigned, boring teachers, that same old stuff.

Danny Messer had absolutely no intention of getting up off his comfortable bed, he could lie there the entire day if he wanted, just enjoying his peace.

Apparently, his mother had other ideas.

"Daniel Alban Messer, you get up off this bed at once, young man!" His mother shrieked at him, using the dreaded middle name. "First day of school and you're still in bed, like some kinda lug!"

Danny groaned, "Ma.."

Maria Messer did not give up as she continued on with her rant, "Don't you 'Ma' me, Daniel! Honestly, days of baseball and what not are over! Isabella will be here any moment so you can give her a ride to school, and here you are _in bed! _If you don't get up, I swear on all of your ancestors's peace that I'll get a jug of that cold water!"

That did it, Danny quickly jumped off of the bed. A little too quickly for he got tangled up in the sheets and fell off the side of the bed and landed on the floor, his backside breaking the fall.

His hand fumbled blindly for his glasses on his night stand as he told his mother hastily, "I'm up, Ma. No need ta resort to the jug. Be down in a sec."

Danny's blurry vision became clear just before he caught sight of his mother giving him a satisfied look, with a smile playing on her lips, as she told him, "You better be, Daniel. Or else."

His feet skipped two steps at a time as Danny jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. The aroma of bacon, toast, and pancakes hit his senses and in the distance he could faintly heard his brother's voice and Sonny's.

Danny's thoughts were confirmed once he jogged into the kitchen. His mother was at the stove, cooking as per usual, while his brother was relaxing on a kitchen chair with his feet propped up and his hands folded behind his head. Sonny was also in the kitchen, standing a little bit off to the side.

His mother turned away from the stove with a plate full of an assortment of breakfast foods and a grin on her face. Her bright blue eyes flickered over to where he was standing and her grin widened, "Glad you decided to grace us with your presence, Daniel."

Danny could hear the grin in his brother's voice as he teased, "Yes, Daniel, we are."

The blonde rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table and dug into the food. He listened to the conversation that his brother and Sonny was having about last night's baseball game and threw in tidbits every now and then and could faintly hear his mother humming peacefully at the other side of the room.

A knock at the back door disturbed them from their conversations. Maria looked towards her oldest son and commanded, "Louie, get the door."

"Get Dan ta get it."

"I'm eatin', dumbass."

"_DANIEL!" _

"Sorry Ma. What I meant, brother _dear_, is that I'm currently occupied, perhaps you can haul yourself up off the chair and answer our visitor."

"No."

"_Louie Messer_!"

"_Fine_."

Both Sonny and Danny were sniggering as Louie walked slowly to the door but was soon stopped by the look that Mrs. Messer gave them.

Danny's head shot up from his breakfast as he heard the door open and Louie exclaimed, "Ro! Don't we look _fine _today."

His mind was in a whole other dimension as his mother scolded in her shouting of, "Louie Messer you better leave that poor girl alone this instant. I won't have the entire neighbour thinking that my eldest is some sorta paedophile!"

The girl in question was the one Isabelle Rosa. Louie had affectionately nicknamed her 'Ro' a couple of weeks back. Once Danny had got the courage to actually talk to her the two quickly became friends.

For the first week that she moved to Staten Island, he only saw her out on her front step, reading a book quietly. She never spoke to him or anyone he knew. She was just there, quiet and sad, with a broken look in her green eyes.

Danny had heard about her mother a day after the Rosa's moved into the neighbourhood, there was some sort of tragedy involving her being murdered. The murderer was never found, neither was the body.

There was something about the girl that intrigued him, he wasn't sure what. Yeah, she was definitely pretty but there was something else that he couldn't put his finger on but he was determined to figure out what it was.

He also had to grudgingly admit that he had more than 'friendly' feelings towards the dark haired beauty, but he wasn't about to admit that anytime soon because it seemed that Isabelle wasn't gonna be the usual girl that fawned over him and swooned whenever he entered a room. There was also the present feelings of jealously that he harbored over her crush on a certain dark haired gangster-

A hand waving in front of his face brought Danny out of his thoughts, "Hello? Earth to Messer!"

He quickly looked up to Isabelle standing in front of him with a trace of a smile on her glossed lips. She looked pretty today, with her hair down from it's usual ponytail, a little bit of make-up on her face, dark blue jeans, a scope neck green shirt, and her school bag casually thrown over her shoulder.

"What? Oh sorry." Danny apologized.

Isabelle rolled her eyes teasingly, "Was your dream world old nice, Messer?"

Danny shot her an appreciative grin as he replied, "Oh very, and just so you know Lou was telling the truth when he said you were looking _fine._"

A look of annoyance crawled over Isabelle's face but it was promptly turned into a blush as Sonny called from the corner with a note of a drawl in his voice, "Yeah, he sure was."

Jealously is most definitely a bitch.

* * *

Despite Izzy B's moments of coldness and distance, her overall personality of stubbornness and impatience, and the feelings of confusion and admittedly frustration that I feel towards her sometimes, there was also something else that kept our friendship on the balance beam.

That thing was Sonny Sassone...

* * *

**A/N Okay, I'm perfectly aware that this is a short and crappy chapter. I'm not being dramatic when I say that I just got back from California. I literally just walked through my door, used the bathroom, and plonked myself down in front of the computer screen. Yeah, jet lag is a bitch. It's 12 o'clock here now in the night. This chapter was pretty much finished since last week but then I had to add and go over some stuff. The week before that was hectic too, I had three days of class just before Spring Break and four tests in those three days! Damn school...**

**Anyway! I hope you like this chapter, next chapter the case continues! This chapter was mostly a filler chapter full of foreshadowing!**

**Make my day (or night) and review!**


End file.
